narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arata Kohaku
A covert agent or mercenary, those who endure, the function of the shinobi included espionage, sabotage, infiltration. Educated in arts that allow the shinobi to complete these functions effectively, they are obviously superior to regular human beings. However, even among these shinobi exist another plain of shinobi underneath. Because of , many of these shinobi adapted their curriculum to educating their children on how to better use this mystical ability rather than focusing on the arts that existed before its creation. However, certain shinobi still continued to practice these ancient forms in addition to these modernly introduced chakra-related abilities. Using them in conjunction with their traditional, ancient, historical forms, these shinobi would continue being real shinobi, using their chakra only to amplify and advanced their existing practices rather than develop entire forms. This group of shinobi would eventually become the , a clan that was so renowned for as shinobi that both and would seek out their services. However, the clan met their unfortunate end, with nearly all of the clansmen murdered one faithful night, however those whom did survive retreated to both Konoha or Amegakure. The child of two survivors, was born into the Kohaku Clan, practicing their individual shinobi skills while at home and honing the modern shinobi skills while at the Academy, granting him a dual-wielded skillset between the ancient and modern shinobi forms. A Chūnin level Shinobi, he has sworn loyalty to Konohagakure for accepting his family during their time of need. Without question, taking any mission, committing any deed and action to help the village prosper, the number of shinobi and people Arata has killed is record-worthy. Background Appearance Fighters, assassins, generally active creatures, shinobi bare very different appearances. Identifying a shinobi by simply looking at them is fairly easy, for most often appear taller, undoubtedly more built, and the facial expressions that they emit are threatening, dangerous, serious. Shinobi are uncharismatic, the need for bonds lost among them. Attachments are dangerous, they expose weaknesses that a shinobi should not have, they cause the erection of emotions that shinobi should suppress, but can't. The Ninja's only goal is to carry out his mission, sabotage, murder, assassination, etc. No matter what it may be, the shinobi completes it at all cost, unless it interferes with his individual Nindō. Appearing nicely, brushing one's hair, putting on different perfumes and using different chemicals to ensure one has an ideal physical appearance is not a necessity to a shinobi. As such, Arata does not rely on his appearance to charm others, specifically women, nor does he bother with trying to appear attractive. His natural looks allow for flexibility. By not applying different chemicals or any effort to alter his natural phenotype, Arata can disguise himself during missions without any concerns of damaging himself because of some beauty product interacting with the chemicals in his disguise. The flexible shinobi is the better shinobi. Presently a man of average height of size, Arata's physical appearance is not very intimidating at all, built for more agile movements than anything. Possessing a long, but rounded face, his eyes possessing a rather similar shape, giving off a kind expression unless he normally wishes otherwise. As a result, he rarely radiates any feeling of being threatening. His fairly-tanned skin and teal-green eyes contribute to this. His hair is a short, both spiky and silky, dark brown, with bangs naturally falling down around his face. A quite simple appearance for a shinobi, Arata does not normally draw any attention to himself without purposely doing so. A perfect appearance for a shinobi, his physical nature not too disappointing or too appealing, it allows for Arata to move without fear of being discerned, helping him immensely during infiltration missions. His attire when walking around Konohagakure, or when he doesn't need to discern his identity, Arata wears the standard Konoha attire. As shinobi, ones clothing is not for the intention of seducing one or attempting to draw attention from members of the opposite (or same) sex to form sexual relationships with. Instead, ones clothes are meant to protect oneself and to signify their allegiance to a specific organization or person. Wearing a thick-blue shirt, filled with different materials that allow for one to survive in the thick of the cold, fleece specifically so that when wet, the shinobi does not get hypothermia as a result of being exposed to water. In addition, he has a red swirl on both right shoulders, signifying their alliance with the Uzumaki's Clan Village once before. The pants themselves are built with the same material as the blue shirt, meant to serve a similar purpose. For protection purposes, Arata wears a green Flak Jacket, a form of padded protected clothing designed to supply partial protection against blunt-force trauma, shrapnel and other projectiles. While the name speaks for protection, the forehead protector's true significance does not lie in protection. The headband signifies where the shinobi's loyalty lie, and equality among shinobi in the same village. When receiving the headband upon graduating from the Shinobi Academy, one has been recognized as a shinobi, a ninja whom have sworn loyalty to their village, to protect the citizens and to carry out missions that will benefit the village regardless of what the mission is. While the significance does not lie in protection however, the headband has proven to help with some protection, the metal part of the headband providing some protection against concussive damage, padded on the inside of it to protect the shinobi from explosives and other sharp projectiles. After protection and signification of loyalty, the Shinobi must wear something to hold all of their tools, to ensure that they are always prepared for virtually any situation at any time. As a result, Arata bears two hip pouches, worn over a half of his lower back. In addition lies a shuriken holster on his left leg, to give him better access to his most natural hand, his left one. Personality Abilities Recommended to become an instructor at the academy, Arata himself is very proficient in many aspects of the shinobi arts. However, his well rounded skill set is what separates Arata from the average ninja and makes him an asset to the Konohagakure. While he is incapable of using techniques with the ability to destroy entire villages in the blink of an eye, he uses his skills as a true shinobi should. Arata is an assassin by nature, thus he rarely ever wishes for direction contact with his enemy. An exchange of kicks and punches is particularly boring and unnecessary. He would much rather deal with his enemy quickly and before they can launch any kind of attack. Taijutsu For a shinobi to truly fill the role as a ninja, they require a physical condition that far surpasses that of the average civilian. To leap from rooftop to rooftop, to survive countless numbers of minutes underwater without any air, and to be able to escape murder scenes within relative short periods of time is just a few of the various things that a shinobi has to be capable of doing. Unlike several shinobi in the world, Arata did not hail from a clan that were blessed with vitality. Everyday, he and his teammate would work with one another in the gym, training fields, during the day, in the middle of the night or even at the break of dawn to make up for what their birth didn't bestow upon them. Through the use of weights, shadow-boxing, countless hours of subjecting himself to severe physical punishment did he only manage to become slightly above average. He is unable to simply fade from one spot to another spot so instantaneously that his enemies would confuse it was teleportation nor is he capable of striking an opponent before they can realize that they were smitten. Arata's speed is not focused on getting him across vast distances in short periods of time, because in true battle that speed does not truly matter. A shinobi should be capable of striking faster, quickly striking their target with ranged weapons and avoid damage at all cost. For such, Arata's speed lies in these three disciplines which he has spent numerous hours educating himself on; he is quick, but not fast. His speed lies greatly in how quickly he can react, thus his "speed" is simply his reaction time. Regardless of how fast you can cover distances, it doesn't mean anything if you aren't faster than your opponent when reacting. The action of reaction revolves around perceiving the world with your conscious and then making the best possible choice with your body. Arata is capable of doing just so through years of subjecting himself to torturous activities such as dodging hundreds of kunai, or even something as small as practicing trivia with his parents. He is able to execute his movements very quickly with as little energy possible, but also very smoothly. While he is unable to sustain such quickness, the explosiveness he possesses is enough for him to best even the fastest shinobi in battle. In terms of his strength, Arata is a far cry from being the strongest on a battlefield and does not promote himself as such. Regardless, he does possess some degree of physical strength, but his muscles are aren't meant to be extremely explosive. His body possesses a higher ratio of white muscle rather than red muscle, bestowing him with the ability to utilize his body for a greater duration of time but weakens how much strength he actually possesses. The longer the battle drags on, the more powerful Arata seems to get in the eyes of his opponents, but such thing is not true. He simply weakens slower than his opponent giving him a rather large advantage on the battlefield. In terms of application, taijutsu is simply the name for a collection of martial arts that shinobi use. True to his theme as a shinobi, Arata was exposed to these fighting styles as a child so that he could truly excel as a ninja. While his physical abilities lack in comparison to god-like shinobi, his experience with practicing his taijutsu forms greatly compensate for such. Several martial arts are used to makeup Arata's general overview of taijutsu: Karate, Jujutsu, Judo, Aikido. Through the art of Karate, Arata uses their principles of striking, kicking and blocking. Through, Jujutsu and Judo he has mastered their grappling and throwing techniques. Lastly, by studying Aikido the Kohaku clansmen learns about joint locks and pressure points. Genjutsu Ninjutsu Sensory Perception General Skills Nature Transformation Bukijutsu Shurikenjutsu: Perhaps some of the greatest shurikenjutsu users in the world were the Kohaku Clan whoms techniques were revered across the world and hailed as dangerous. Almost every member of the clan devoted themselves to the practice and rarely anything else, for to truly be a master of the art of shuriken one required the experience and time put into it. The shurikens tactical advantage is its size allowing many to conceal them easily. While many use these shuriken to cause lethal damage, Arata instead uses the shuriken to create opportunities. While momentarily disabling his opponents several feet away, this gives him time to move to a better location or for his allies to unleash an attack. Shurikenjutsu can be more crippling than that of a blade. The placement of the shuriken often tactically offer an advantage; Arata keeps his shuriken virtually everywhere. Though he has a pouch dedicated to hold various amounts of shuriken which he keeps near his hip, Arata mostly keeps his ninja tools engraved into his clothes. On the inside of a majority of his clothes include sealing arrays that hide several of his tools. Because most of his tools don’t appear to be present—considering they aren’t present—Arata is able to conceal them fairly easily. Often times because of such, this allows Arata to take most shinobi by surprise by summoning shuriken from random points in his body. In this art, distance is measured by steps rather than conventional means such as meters, feet, etc. Often times, judging by these conventional units requires some concentration, but since most people are well aware of their stride and how big of a distance they can cover with their amount of stride, using strides is a better way to accurately judge distance on the fly. Because of this ability to judge based on steps rather than meters—essentially judging in perspective of his reach and movement—Arata is able to accurately strike anything perfectly. Intelligence Chakra Stats Quotes Trivia